Une fausse impression
by Apollo16
Summary: Tout le monde pensait qu'il faisait juste la fête et pourtant derrière ses yeux fatigué se cacher quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave. Mon résumé craint un peu mais je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages de la série Crossing Lines ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire aucun profit de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.**

* * *

Vous savez ce qu'on dit, tous les jours sans vraiment le savoir on se fait de fausses impressions, en regardant quelqu'un dans la rue, un collègue ou un ami. Je suis profileuse et je travaille à la cour pénale internationale je n'y croyais pas, jusqu'à ce que je connaisse la véritable histoire de Tommy McConnel. Nous étions collègues depuis même pas un an, mais je le voyais tous les matins, un verre d'aspirine posé sur son bureau et tentant de dormir malgré l'activité constante autour de lui, ma première pensée à chaque fois que je le voyais : il a probablement encore fait la fête et n'a pas assez dormit, mais j'avais tort et j'étais même très loin de la vérité. Mais vous voulez probablement découvrir cette vérité ? Alors voici comment moi, Eva Vittoria, ait découvert la vérité.

* * *

**Je sais c'est genre super, super court mais pour poster la suite j'ai besoin de lecteurs et plus important de commentaires.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tout a commencé par une journée ordinaire, quand je suis arrivé au bureau, Sebastian était déjà sur son ordinateur, Anne-Marie finissait ses rapports, le commissaire était probablement dans son bureau, Hickman je ne sais pas, on ne savait quasiment jamais où il était et Tommy était comme à son habitude avachi sur sa chaise les pieds sur son bureau et un verre d'aspirine posait devant lui.

-Longue nuit ? Questionne-je pour le taquiner un peu.

Il ouvrit un œil me regarda mais ne répondit rien probablement trop fatigué pour ça, mais ça n'avait rien d'inhabituel Tommy n'avait jamais était très bavard.

-On a une affaire ?

-Non rien, répondit Anne-Marie tout en continuant à écrire ses rapports.

Je soupirais bruyamment et m'asseyais à mon bureau, pour être sincère je n'avais rien à faire, tous mes rapports étaient terminé.

J'allais partir pour me servir un café quand le commissaire sortit de son bureau.

-On a une affaire.

On releva quasiment tous la tête simultanément, se demandant de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir.

-Des meurtres identiques ont eu lieu en Irlande, en Italie et en France.

-Quel genre ? Demanda Anne-Marie.

-Trois femmes ont été retrouvées sauvagement battu dans leur appartement, la dernière en Irlande.

Tommy leva brusquement la tête en entendant le nom de son pays, un peu trop fort apparemment parce qu'il gémit de douleur lorsque son mal de tête devint un peu plus fort suite au mouvement brusque.

-Où en Irlande ?

-Galway.

Tommy hocha la tête même si il ne le montrait pas il semblait soulager.

-Tommy et Sebastian vous aller sur la scène de crime à Galway, Eva tu vas en Italie voir ce que tu peux trouver et Anne-Marie en France. Ordonna le commissaire.

Tous les agents hochèrent la tête, alors qu'ils partaient chacun de leur côté.

-Où est Hickman ? Demanda Anne-Marie au commissaire.

-T'en fait pas pour lui.

Anne-Marie hocha la tête peu convaincu.

Tommy et Sebastian était dans le train, ils avaient le dossier de l'affaire devant les yeux, c'était un véritable carnage, la victime avait tellement était battu qu'il avait fallu son dossier dentaire pour l'identifier, elle s'appelait Ciara O'Connel, elle était hôtesse d'accueil dans une banque, aucun problème avec la justice même pas une contravention, apparemment elle n'avait pas d'ennemi. Sebastian et Tommy discutaient de l'affaire lorsque le téléphone de l'irlandais sonna, il s'excusa auprès de Sebastian, se leva et s'éloigna un peu de son collègue avant de décrocher.

-McConnel ?

-Tom, c'est moi.

-Tout va bien ?

-Joshua est à l'hôpital, il a fait un malaise ce matin.

-C'est grave ? Sa voix tremblait légèrement, inquiet face à la réponse qu'il recevrait.

-Je n'en sais rien, on n'a pas encore les résultats des analyses, je voulais juste te prévenir.

-Tu me tiens au courant ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci d'avoir appelé.

-Pas de problème, fait attention à toi petit frère.

-Promis.

Tommy raccrocha en soupirant, quand tout semblait aller mieux, ça ne durait jamais et l'illusion disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

Sebastian avait observé son collègue et ami pendant qu'il parlait au téléphone, il semblait inquiet et en parlant ses épaules c'était affaissé dans la défaite.

Tommy alla se rasseoir en soupirant espérant que le malaise qu'avait fait son fils n'était rien et juste dû à la fatigue ou quelque chose comme ça même si au fond il savait très bien qu'il se faisait des illusions.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Sebastian un peu inquiet.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Pourtant Sebastian ne pouvait pas arrêter ce sentiment qui lui disait qu'il se passait bien quelque chose.

Le reste du voyage se termina en silence. Tommy se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer voir son fils, mais d'un autre côté il savait que sans les résultats d'analyses ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose, et il deviendrait fou à attendre à rien faire.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord merci pour les commentaires (normalement j'ai répondu par message privé si ce n'est pas le cas faites-le moi savoir). Il n'y a que toi felixbichama à qui je ne pouvais pas répondre par Mp donc je te remercie et voilà la suite du moins une partie de celle-ci) en espérant qu'elle te plaira.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui laisseront un commentaire, je mettrais la suite dès que possible.**

* * *

Anne-Marie et Eva était chacune arrivaient dans leur pays d'origine et travaillait sur le cas, à des 100 km l'une de l'autre elles avaient chacune la boite des cas devant les yeux, elles avaient toute les deux commençaient pas le rapport du légiste les femmes avaient étaient battus à main nus, celui qui avait fait ça devait vraiment être en colère.

En Irlande Tommy et Sebastian était sur la scène de crime, la police avait mis un périmètre de sécurité autour de celle-ci, Tommy ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui, profitant de son retour dans sa contrée natale, même si le paysage de Galway était très différentes des immenses plaines vertes dans lesquelles il avait grandi.

-Ça fait du bien de rentrer au pays ? Questionna Sebastian.

-On peut dire ça.

Ils s'approchèrent de la scène de crime et montrèrent tous les deux leur carte indiquant qu'ils appartenaient tous les deux à la CPI, le policier hocha la tête et les laissa passer, leur faisant signe vers l'agent en charge de l'enquête, Tommy soupira en voyant qui c'était.

-Tu la connais ? Demanda Sebastian intrigué par la réaction de son partenaire.

-Ouais.

-T'as pas l'air de l'apprécier.

-Pas vraiment non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Longue histoire.

Sebastian savait qu'il devrait se contenter de cette réponse, du moins pour l'instant, peut être pourrait-il en savoir un peu plus en farfouillant par ci par là.

-Agent McConnel, quel plaisir de te revoir ici.

-J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant agent Callaghan.

Sebastian remarqua tout de suite que les deux agents n'avaient pas l'air de s'apprécier mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Je te présente Sebastian Berger, il travaille aussi à la CPI. Dit Tommy tentant de contrôler sa colère, ce n'était pas le moment que toute cette haine ressorte.

-Enchanté répondit calmement Sarah Callaghan.

-De même. Répondit poliment Sebastian.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda Tommy.

-Pas grand-chose, la victime a été retrouvée hier, violement battu, apparemment d'après le légiste à main nues.

-La victime avait des ennemis ? Questionna Sebastian.

-On a interrogé sa famille et apparemment elle était appréciée de tout le monde.

- Donc on n'a aucun suspect. Conclut Sebastian.

-Non, aucun.

Tommy n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son arrivé sur les lieux, il observait l'appartement celui-ci semblait vide, Il n'y avait que très peu de meuble et d'objet personnel.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a un truc bizarre. Dit-il à Sebastian.

Sebastian regarda tout autour lui, remarquant la même chose que Tommy.

-L'appartement était comme ça quand vous êtes arrivé ?

-Oui. Répondit Sarah sûre d'elle.

-Merci, on va se débrouiller tout seul maintenant. Dit Sebastian voyant bien qu'il ne valait mieux pas laisser les deux agents ensembles.

L'agent Callaghan hocha la tête et partie, quand à Sebastian il tourna la tête vers Tommy qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Alors tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Demanda Sebastian sa curiosité piqué au vif.

Tommy se tourna vers lui hésitant un peu sur la réponse.

-Disons juste qu'elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.

Sebastian soupira, il aurait voulu en savoir plus mais il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, son collègue n'était pas bavard surtout quand ça avait un rapport avec sa vie privé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

-Je ne sais pas trop mais il y a vraiment un truc qui ne va pas dans cet appartement.

Sebastian hocha la tête en accord, il passaient à côté de quelque chose, peut être que le Scangen leur en apprendrait plus, il mit son matériel en place et le mit en route, cette opération leur permit de découvrir un coffre, bien caché dans l'un des murs, Tommy allait voir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'ouvrir lorsque son téléphone sonna, il regarda l'identité de l'appelant et soupira en voyant qui c'était , il décrocha, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'éloigne de Sebastian trop inquiet de ce que lui apprendrait sa sœur.

-Alors ?

Sebastian remarqua tout de suite l'inquiétude dans la voix de son collègue, il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais rien à faire sa curiosité de flic était plus forte.

-Il fait une rechute, les médecins son inquiet. La voix de sa sœur tremblait dans l'inquiétude.

-Merde, j'arrive dès que je peux.

- Ça ne sert à rien Tom, tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant.

-Je dois être là pour lui, il a besoin de moi.

-D'accord, en fait j'espérais que tu dises ça, il a besoin de son papa.

-A tout à l'heure.

Sebastian regarda son collègue qui venait de raccrocher il semblait beaucoup plus inquiet que tout à l'heure.

Sans un mot Tommy quitta la pièce, il devait appeler le commissaire pour lui demander de pouvoir partir, ce dernier répondit dès la première sonnerie.

-Commissaire Daniel ?

-Commissaire c'est Tommy.

-Vous avez du nouveau ?

-J'appelle pas pour ça, j'ai besoin d'aller au Pays Bas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Joshua a fait une rechute, il a été admis aux urgences.

Le commissaire était le seul à savoir à propos du fils de Tommy, parce qu'il avait lu le dossier de son agent sinon, personne n'était au courant.

-D'accord, très bien vas-y.

-Merci.

Il raccrocha sans un mot de plus et parti, sans même prévenir Sebastian de son départ, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Sebastian étonné de ne pas vois son partenaire revenir descendit et demanda à un policier si il l'avait vu, celui-ci lui dit qu'il était partit. Sebastian se souvint de la conversation qu'avait eu Tommy au téléphone, ça semblait assez grave et important. Il soupira et appela le commissaire pour lui demande ce qu'il faisait, celui-ci lui dit de récupérer toutes les preuves et de tout emmener à La Haye, où tous les agents mettraient en commun ce qu'ils avaient sur le tueur pour essayer d'établir un profil. Sebastian récupéra son matériel et ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans le coffre c'est-à-dire faux passeports, et de l'argent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Felixbichama: Merci pour ton commentaire, voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira.**

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent tous quelques heures plus tard au Pays-Bas avec toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

Lorsque Sebastian arriva dans leur bureau, Anne-Marie avait déposé des preuves sur la grande table et parmi elles se trouvaient des faux passeports et de l'argent, Sebastian déposa les siens juste à côté et Anne-Marie les regarda étonné.

-Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Dit-elle.

-Je suis du même avis.

-Ou est Tommy ?

-Aucune idée, apparemment il est parti.

-Il a dit pourquoi ?

-Non.

Eva rentra dans la pièce et posa un sac de preuve contenant exactement les mêmes preuves que les deux agents juste avant.

Le commissaire entra dans la grande pièce, en entendant que tous ses agents étaient arrivés.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Des faux passeports et de l'argent chez les trois victimes. Répondit Eva.

-Elles avaient quelque chose d'autre en commun ?

-Apparemment non. Dit Anne-Marie

-Il y a peut-être une histoire de réseau de faux papiers derrière tout ça.

-Ou bien trafic de drogue. Rajouta Sebastian.

-C'est une piste à creuser. Répondit Louis.

Eva regarda soudain autour d'elle consciente de l'absence e Tommy.

-Où est Tommy ?

-Il est parti pour raison personnelles. Dit le commissaire ne donnant pas plus de détail sachant très bien qu'il était le seul au courant pour le fils de Tommy. Vous pouvez rentrer on continuera les recherches demain.

Les trois agents hochèrent la tête mais aucun des trois ne rentra chez lui, Sebastian se remit à travailler sur son PC, Anne-Marie travailla pendant une heure sur ses rapports avant de rentrer, lorsque Eva fut sûr qu'elle était partie, elle alla voir Sebastian.

-T'étais avec Tommy tu sais pourquoi il est partit ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée il ne m'a même pas prévenu de son départ.

-Ca à l'air grave.

Voyant où sa partenaire voulez en venir il préféra l'arrêter tout de suite.

-Mais ça ne nous regarde pas.

-Dis-moi que tu n'es même pas un peu inquiet. Il ne s'est vraiment rien passé quand vous étiez en Irlande.

-Si, il a reçu deux appels.

-Comment il était après ?

-Inquiet, surtout après le deuxième.

-Je le savais, trace son téléphone.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es folle, ça ne nous regarde pas, et il va nous tuer si il sait qu'on la fait. Répondit-il interloqué.

-Oh, allez dis-moi que ta curiosité de flic n'est pas piquée au vif. Contrat-elle.

Sebastian devait bien le reconnaitre il avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qui avait tant inquiété son collègue.

-Bon d'accord.

Il tapa rapidement quelque chose sur on clavier et trouva au bout de moins d'une minute une localisation.

-Alors ? Demanda Eva un peu inquiète par l'absence de réponse de son partenaire d'habitude plus rapide.

-Il est à l'hôpital.

-Quoi ? Lequel ?

-Vrienden van het.

-C'est juste à côté viens on y va.

Sebastian hocha la tête en accord soudainement inquiet, il ne prit pas le temps d'éteindre on ordinateur et suivit Eva, ils arrivèrent 20 minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le grand bâtiment ils allèrent à l'accueil pour demander où était Tommy mais l'hôtesse d'accueil leur dit qu'il n'avait aucun patient de son nom, les deux agents s'éloignèrent du comptoir se demandant qu'est ce qui pouvait bien se passer quand soudainement quelqu'un les interpella :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Eva et Sebastian se retournèrent d'un coup en entendant la voix de leur partenaire, mais furent encore plus surpris en voyant qu'il tenait un petit garçon d'à peu près quatre ans dans ses bras, la tête calait dans l'épaule de Tommy, ni Eva, ni Sebastian ne pouvait bien voir son visage.

-Qui c'est ? Demanda Eva un peu trop fort, conséquence de sa surprise.

-Moins fort, j'ai mis plus d'une heure à l'endormir, c'est mon fils Joshua.

-Ton fils ? Dirent simultanément ses deux collègues.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Questionna Eva soudainement très curieuse de savoir la vérité.

-Trop longue à raconter répondit Tommy ne voulant pas s'épancher sur sa vie privé.

-Pourquoi t'es à l'hôpital avec lui ? Interrogea Sebastian qui avait retrouvé sa voix.

-Parce qu'il est malade.

-Tu l'as emmené à l'hôpital pour un rhume ?

-Pas pour un rhume Sebastian, Joshua à un cancer.

Un silence gênant plana quelques instants le temps pour les deux agents d'assimiler cette nouvelle information, Eva fut la première à réagir.

-Je suis désolé.

Tommy balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main, trop de monde lui avait dit ça.

-Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit ? Ajouta Sebastian dans l'espoir de pouvoir aider son ami.

-Si vous pouviez dire aux infirmières de se bouger un peu se seraient gentil, ça fait une heure qu'on poirote pour avoir la décharge. S'agaça-t-il.

Sebastian hocha la tête et partit presque trop heureux de remplir cette mission.

-Il peut sortir ?

-Oui, les médecins ont donné leur accord.

Tommy s'asseya sur une chaise fatigué d'avoir fait tous ses aller retours pour endormir son fils, Eva s'asseya à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me suis toujours débrouiller seul.

-Mais tu n'es plus tout seul maintenant.

-Je sais mais c'est difficile de changer ses vieilles habitudes.

Sebastian arriva avec une feuille à la main.

-Il faut que tu signes ça et tu pourras y aller.

Tommy soupira ce n'était pas trop tôt, il avait vraiment besoin de sommeil, un bâillement confirma ses pensées.

-Tu veux qu'on te ramène ? demanda Eva un peu inquiète.

Tommy allait dire non mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'était vraiment trop fatigué pour refuser.

-Je veux bien.

Les deux agents hochèrent la tête, Eva prit ses clés de voiture pour les ramener chez eux, Sebastian quand à lui les suivit jusqu'à chez Tommy il voulait être sûr que son ami allait bien.


End file.
